The Black Cats
by Silverdust
Summary: rated PG13 for language and some graphic content- Three underground spies calling themselves The Black Cats kidnap Heero when chaos ensues.


bfont size=18~The Black Cats~ /font  
font size=14A fanfic by, your loved one, SilverDust/b /font  
  
font size=12Disclaimers: Nope, I do NOT own Gundam Wing. I could lie and say I did, but I'm not. I have 3 cents. Is the temptation to sue me rising? I think not. The characters Atara, Sonya,Lin, and Tawny are MY characters. If you wanna use them in a story you BETTER ask me first. Alright, now that we got that cleared up, let the story begin! *nothing happens*  
I SAID let the story BEGIN! *nothing still happens*  
Why isn't anything happening?!  
*guy walks out with clipboard*  
Guy with clipboard: Um, we couldn't get any glitter or confetti, but we DO have a can of silly string.  
SilverDust: Damnit! Alright, *sigh* use the silly string.  
Guy with clipboard: Alright, *to stage* WE'RE GONNA USE THE SILLYSTRING!  
SilverDust: Why must I deal with such incompetance? Anyway, let the story begin!  
*a pitifully small amount of silly string falls through skylight*  
SilverDust: IS THAT ALL YOU HAD?!  
Stagehands: YEP!  
SilverDust: *sighs* let's just get this going...  
  
Heero sat at the laptop, his fingers worked fast, creating quick shadows by the dim lamplight. Quickly typing in numerous access codes, the screen ran a long list of information. Heero found something unusual in the list of words. Heero looked over the new found information with interest. It seemed that Oz had sent numerous mobile suits to an unknown location of some sort. It's not like Oz to waste mobile suits, Heero thought, Why would they be doing this? Heero continued to ponder the situation when the door opened with a loud BANG. Heero immediately stood up, pointing his gun towards the new comer.  
"Hey! Hey! Put the gun down! Geez!"  
"Hn," Heero grunted. "It's only you."  
The American pilot shot Heero a glance. "Is that all you can say? It's only me? I thought we were a little bit closer than that."  
"Baka," Heero muttered as he sat back down to look at the screen. Duo walked over to the screen with curiosity.  
"Do we have a new mission?" Duo asked as he leaned next to Heero.  
"It seems Oz has sent a small number of mobile suits to an uninhabited area," Heero informed.  
"That's kinda strange."  
"That's what I thought." Heero typed in more codes, going deeper into the data that he had copied off of one of Oz's computers.  
"There's no more after that.." Suddenly, multiple beeps occured and a new set of information displayed on the screen.  
"New mission. Destroy an Oz satelite base."  
"Finally, something to do! It's so boring with you around." Heero shot a death glance at Duo. Duo promptly grinned and shut up.  
"We'll infilterate the base tommorow morning."  
"Well, isn't that great! You're so cranky when you wake up!" Heero stuffed the end of Duo's braid, silencing the noise coming from his mouth.  
  
The next morning...  
  
Heero climbed up into the cockpit of his gundam. He waited patiently as Duo boarded his as well.  
Heero started to open the carriers door when a familiar voice spoke through the intercom system.  
" *yawn* Good mornin'! Wait, it's never a good morning for you."  
"Omae o korosu, Duo."  
"Well, maybe I was wrong. You seem cheerful enough, already."  
A slight grin crept onto Heero's face as he flew out into the dark void of space. The dark gundam behind him soon followed.The two had located the base the night before, and soon saw it in the distance. And, of course, the Oz soldiers at the base had sent a little welcoming crew for the two gundams nearing.  
"Nice to meet ya. But I'm afraid this little get-together isn't gonna last for long." Duo laughed to himself as he sliced the nearest mobile suit in half with the gundam's deadly, green scythe.  
The gundam Wing Zero raised it's large rifle and fired. The large laser immediately expolded the mobile suits coming for the two gundams. The beam also hit an area of the base. Now that communications were down, Heero and Duo could easily infilterate it. Heero and Duo easily destroyed the rest of Oz's defense. The two entered the hatch and landed their gundams. Heero and Duo both jumped out of their gundams, landing on the platform which led into the center of the base.  
As they walked down the hallway they saw two hallways leading into two different directions. Duo nodded and went right as Heero proceded left. Heero walked down the hallway, passing numerous doors. Along the way there were a couple of interferences, but Heero got rid of them very quickly. Heero soon found a certain door he had been looking for. He kicked the door in, and entered, gun cocked and ready to fire. It was very dark in the room. in fact, there was no light at all.  
Heero walked further into the darkness, ready to be attacked at any moment. Suddenly, Heero heard faint footsteps. He stopped and listened. Silence. Growing ever more cautious, Heero ran his hand on the wall, sensing the direction he was going in. Again he heard the soft footsteps. Again he stopped and listened. Again silence. He walked further on, suspicion ever growing. He sensed someone was behind him. Searching with his hand he felt what seemed to be the power switch to the room and flipped it up.  
Light flooded the room. Heero saw the figure and pointed his gun to the person's head. A split second before he pulled the trigger he sensed another figure behind him. Taking advantage of the moment, the first figure ducked. With a quick sweep of the human's legs, Heero was on the ground. Heero quickly grabbed for his gun, but saw that the second figure had taken it. He was now trapped. Shimatta! I don't have my self detonator! Heero looked up at the figure who had knocked him down. Bright, green eyes glared back.  
"So, you're the infamous HeeroYuy. Or should I say, Odin Lowe Jr.?" Heero stopped breathing. He hadn't been called that name in years.  
"C'mon, Atara! We all know how much you like him!" A third person stepped out behind the second one.  
"Lin! ix-nay on the upid-stay!" The third person started to giggle. Heero was clueless. What language was she speaking?  
b? "Love Me! Love Me! Say that you love me! Fool me! Fool me! Go on and fool me!Love me! Love me! Pretend that you love me! I can't care 'bout anything but you!" /b  
"Now I REALLY wish that thing had been destroyed!" The girl with the green eyes glared at the second figure. All three were females. The music playing had come from a small cassette player in the second girl's hands.She had an innocent grin on her face. The girl with green eyes quickly turned off the machine and shot a death glare at the third girl who was giggling. Heero decided to seize the opprutunity to escape. Heero was about to stand up when the girl with green eyes pointed her gun at him.He noticed the burned flesh on her hands and arms.  
"Sorry, Heero. Can't leave now. Maybe later."  
"I don't think he feels threatened. Even he should know by now that you're not gonna shoot him." Heero could see the anger rise in the green-eyed girls face.  
"Well, at least biI/b/i didn't print out all the pictures of him on file like biyou/b/i did on Duo Maxwell, Sonya!" The second girl blushed. How do they know about us? Heero thought to himself. As the two girls bickered, Heero sized up these three captors of his.All of them seemed his age. The girl with green eyes was probably an inch or two taller than him and had long, black hair which she had tied back in a loose ponytail. The second girl had deep, hazel eyes with short, brown hair. The third girl had turquoise eyes with shoulder-length, wavy, auburn-colored hair. He noticed burn marks on her arms and hands as well. They all varied in height, the girl with green eyes the tallest, the second with brown eyes, the shortest, and the auburn haired girl, inbetween.  
"You two," the girl with the auburn hair shouted, "are we gonna take care of this dilemna or not?! The two other girls stopped arguing and smiled at auburn-hair.  
"Who are you?" Heero finally asked. The three girls stopped abruptly and looked at each other. Green-eyes spoke up. " I'll tell him." Green eyes walked up to Heero and beamed proudly.  
"We three are the Black Cats! My name is Atara. That girl over there *points to brown-eyes* is Sonya. And last, but not least, is Lin. *auburn-hair smiles*"  
"The Black Cats?" Heero asked. Now Heero was three times more confused. Atara sighed.  
"You know! Bad luck if a black cat crosses your path and all...I thought you gundam pilots were smarter than we thought!"  
"Shows how much you know," Lin said.  
"Anyway, before I was so RUDELY interupted," Atara said as Sonya started to giggle, " the Black Cats are, I guess you could say, spies?" Atara looked to the other girls for help. They responded with confused looks.  
"I don't know if spies would be really good word to use. Let's just say we know a LOT of shit," Lin informed. All of the three girls giggled to themselves.  
"That's a GREAT way to say it. Right now, Oz wants to destroy us beacuse we've been leaking important information about them to rebel forces-"  
"And they are REALLY pissed!" Sonya interupted. Atara glared at Sonya for interupting her.  
"There used to be four of us, but that bitch had to go and mess everything up. She gave away the location of our base and joined Oz. We were attacked yesterday. And since we don't have any defense or offense force we had to leave before we got our asses kicked, so we hijacked a shuttle to outer space and that fucking bitch is following us! We've ended up here, saw you, and here we are now!"  
"Why exactly are you giving away all this information to me?"  
"We know you gundam pilots won't go and talk around. We know we can trust you guys." Atara winked at Heero which confused him even more.  
"Anyway, you can either tell us where your gundam is or I blow your fucking brains out. Which is it gonna be?" Atara suddenly pointed two guns at his head. Heero didn't budge. He wasn't to give away his gundam to these hyperactive girls no matter what. He looked at the barrels of the guns and at her. He closed his eyes, ready for the two bullets to pass through his skull. He waited, and waited, and waited....He opened his eyes but didn't see the guns anymore. Instead he felt a sharp pain as a needle was stuck into him. His vision became groggy and he soon blacked out.  
"I told you you weren't really gonna shoot him," Lin teased as Atara picked up Heero's unconcious body.  
"Lin, shut up." Lin smiled as Atara started to drag Heero's body along with her. Sonya shrugged and followed the other girls as they walked to the door. Duo squatted near the door. He had heard the conversation about who the Black Cats were and followed them as they made their way into where the two gundams were.  
"Okay, I know that the Oz soldiers are gonna come stormin in soon, so.." Atara gazed up at the huge gundam named Wing Zero. "Do you think that it's able to fit two people into a cockpit of a gundam?"  
"I have no clue," Lin responded. "Probably not. The blue prints to those things didn't show very much leg room."  
"Blue prints? How did they of all people attain copies of the gundam's blueprints?!" Duo asked himself from a dark corner he was hiding in.  
"What I'm more worried about is if Heero wakes up while I'm in that thing?" Atara asked herself out loud. The other two girls grinned as the thought of a drugged Heero in a small cockpit with Atara. Is she actually gonna fly Wing Zero?! Duo watched with interest as Atera used a cable-cored gun to attach to the shoulder of the gundam. She climbed up the cord, holding Heero's unconcious body tightly. She reached the cockpit where it opened. She layed Heero in and tried to situate him so that she could possibly survive if he woke up.  
"Damn it! It's too small in here!" Atara shouted. Suddenly, Atara's face lit up. She searched around with her hand until she found it. Clutching her hand around the handle, Atara pulled down the handle revealing a large interior holding.  
"Yep, I told you those scientists really are crazy! There's a huge glove apartment located above the cockpit!" Atara smiled proudly at her own inginuity as she placed air holes with a knife she had and placed Heero inside it and closed it shut. "Oh God, it feels like I'm placing a grasshopper into a jar," Atara mumbled to herself as she sat in the cockpit. The door to the cockpit closed. Atara switched a few buttons here and there and the screen turned on showing what was outside.  
"I hope this works!" Atara prayed to herself as she tried to remember how to pilot the gundams. She fired up the boosters and turned the gundam around, very shakily if I may add, and started to VERY shakily walk towards the air-lock.  
"She's actually doing it..." Duo amazed as she walked a few more steps.  
"Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh fuck!" Atara repeated to herself over and over with each movement of the gundam. "You guys know what to do, right?" Atara asked through the intercom to the two girls marveling at the other gundam. The two girls gave a thumbs up. Atara sighed and walked into the airlock. The giant door shut behind her as the door in front of her opened revealing the darkness of space. "Okay, you can DO this! You can DO this!" Atara coaxed herself as she started the boosters. The gundam took off with a sudden jolt. "Ahhh, crap!" Atara shouted as she piloted the huge gundam. Suddenly, she could see bullets flying past her. "Oh, please, God, no!" Atara pleaded as she saw the mobile suits in pursuit of her. "Damn it...How does this thing work?!" Atara turned the gundam around and looked at her pursuers. "Five? I'm pretty sure I can handle this."   
Atara shot the buster rifle at them, moving the rifle along the five Leo's which were lined up in a row. They soon exploded. At this moment Atara was about to piss. "I did it....I did it! I DID IT!" Atara giggled wildly.   
"Yeah, you did it alright." Atara stopped laughing. "Who said that?!"  
"Why, it's lil ol' me." Atara turned to a side screen where there was Duo in the cockpit of Deathscythe.  
"Duo Maxwell. Well, if my whole day keeps going like this I'll probably meet all five of you gundam pilots before lunch!"  
"If you live by the time lunch roles around, that is. Or your friends for that matter." Atara stared at the holographic image on the screen.  
"Where are they?"  
"Oh, they're fine don't worry. It seems that you have my friend there, too. I gotta congradulate you, though. Not everyone can capture a gundam pilot, especially Heero in this matter, and pilot a gundam. Now, let's make out a comprimise. You bring my friend and his gundam back here, and your friends and you can just go along your merry way. How's that sound?" Damnit! Now how are we supposed to get back to Earth?! Atara had no other choice. Right when Atara was about to agree, she saw a figure wink behind Duo. Atara watched as the figure jabbed a needle in Duo's back. Duo turned around to react, but his eyes rolled back in his head, and he fell unconious.  
"Oh shit! Do you think I hurt him?!"  
"It's okay, Sonya! I must say, I didn't know you that sneaky."  
"I have my ways." The holographic image of Sonya smiled. "Me and Lin are gonna get out of here. Don't worry bout us. We're big girls." Atara smiled as the holographic image zipped out.  
"Okay, now time to go back to Earth." Atara manuvered the controls, pressed a couple of buttons, and was able to transform into a bird-like ship. Sure, it took ten minutes, but she's a beginner. Atara pointed down at a tiny island which seemed so little from space. She accelorated the burners and started to enter the atmosphere. "O-o-o-oh f-f-f-fuck!" Atara screamed as the ship rumbled and banged and burned and shook as she passed the first few layers of atmosphere. The author of this story is too lazy to remember or look up the names of the layers of the ozone or atmosphere, or whatever it is. The temperature rapidly grew as the ship started to burn.  
"AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" The ship finally made it into the atmosphere. Prespiration trickled down Atara's face. She started to transform the ship back into a humanoid form. It took thirty long minutes, considering gravity and all, but the gundam soon was humanoid. "How can they do this all the time?!" Atara sighed, and looked down at the island she was now flying towards.   
The island was fairly small. A few houses could be seen here and there, but there seemed to not be many inhabitants.There was a small runway which Atara aimed for. She soon reached it and lowered the accelarator very slowly as she landed. "Finally, the stupid thing isn't moving." Atara sighed as she laid back in the cockpit. She felt her neck which was hot with sweat. Atara opened the cockpit and received a big fat welcome slap of the cool, fresh air./font  
font size=14bBANG!/b/font  
font size=12"Ahhh!" Atara jumped, surprised. She looked up and saw the big dent near her head. Suddenly, a muffled voice spoke, it's words slightly slurring.  
"Oommmaae o korosu!"  
"Well, looks like you woke up, Heero!"/font  
font size=14bBANG!/b/font  
fotn size=12Another dent near Atara's head."Ah!" Atara took out a case which held the needles she had used before on him. She took out a fresh one. Hand shivering, Atara opened the glove compartent in her current position, scrunched up on the other side of the cockpit. Heero tumbled out of the glove compartment and landed right on Atara. "Oh fuck!" Atara screamed as she saw the murder in Heero's eyes. She paniced and quickly shoved the needle into his arm.  
"ARGH!" Heero grunted/shouted since she shoved it in REALLY hard. He thrust his fist at her which stopped right before her face. His arm went limp and his body soon followed. Heero's eyes shut and he fell unconcious. Atara sat there, eyes wide.  
She sighed with immense relief, then walked out onto the open door of the cockpit, leaving Heero in the cockpit chair.Atara looked back at him. "He is SO going to kill me when he wakes up." Atara jumped down and landed on the ground. For some reason whenever someone does that, even when it's a full thirty feet, they don't get hurt. Go figure. She spotted a figure walking towards her.  
"Hola Carlos!"  
"Atara? Atara! Hola!" the Hispanic man said as he walked up to Atara.  
"Carlos, it's so good to see you!" Atara said as gave the Hispanic man a hug.  
"Atara, when did you get that?" Carlos asked as he pointed to Wing Zero.  
"Oh, that? That's a gundam, Carlos."  
"You mean the gundams that have been attacking Oz?" Atara nodded.  
"Atara, how did you get that thing?!" Atara laughed at the amazed expression on the old man's face.  
"Let's just say I have skills, eh Carlos?" Atara laughed to herself. "Carlos, it would mean so much to me if I could keep this here."  
"Atara, anything for you. You can stay here the night as well."  
"Carlos, you're too wonderful."  
"Eh, Atara. Who's that boy up there?"  
"Well, Carlos, that boy is very important and I really need to keep him someplace safe. If something happens to him it could have the worst effects."  
"I see, Atara. He can stay here, also."  
"Oh, gracias, Carlos! Gracias! Gracias!" Atara gave the old man a kiss on the cheek before climbing back into cockpit. She looked down at Heero. "I really hope they have bolted doors here."  
  
That afternoon...  
  
Atara dumped Heero's body onto the bed.  
"I guess because of all that heat woke him up before. In a healthy state he'll be out for hours." Atara looked down at the gun she held. She'd have to stay up all night to make sure Heero didn't wake up and go on a homicidal rampage. She sighed. The past two days she had only about two hours of sleep altogether. The memories flooded back to her....  
  
bFlashback Sequence:/b/font  
  
font size=16bBOOOM!/b/font  
font size=12The whole building shook sending things flying from shelves. Atara woke out of bed with a start. She knew what was happening. It was Tawny. It had to be her. There was no other possibility. Immediately Lin and Sonya came to her mind. She grabbed the master disk and ran out of the room. To her surprise the doorknob was starting to grow warm. She turned her head right and saw the fire raging in the main room. The whizzing of bullets rang in her ears. The black smoke made her cough.  
"SONYA! LIN!" She screamed running down the hall to their quarters./font  
font size=16bBOOOM!/b/font  
font size=12The explosion knocked Atara onto the ground. It had come from the direction in which she was heading. She saw another figure run towards her.  
"LIN?!" Atara called above the sound of the mobile suits pounding as they came to destroy the building.  
"ATARA!" Lin called as she looked at her partner. "SONYA'S DOOR IS BLOCKED! I NEED YOUR HELP!" Atara nodded and followed Lin through the wreckage. Indeed, the door was blocked. A pile of burning wreckage had collected in front of Sonya's room.  
"HELP ME MOVE IT!" Lin ordered as she started to push the wreckage out of the way. Atara started to help, also. The fire burned at her flesh but she kept on working. Soon, they were able to reach the doorknob.  
"ARRGH!" Lin screamed as she touched the seething hot doorknob. She pulled the door open to see Sonya standing there trying to find something to break the door down with.  
"SONYA! C'MON!" Lin screamed. Sonya ran up to the others. All three ran through the burning hallway. Suddenly, the wall in front of them collapsed, revealing a Leo mobile suit. The Leo's large head turned to face them. It's body moved to face them.  
"C'MON!" Atara screamed as she pulled the other two out of barrage of bullets coming from the Leo.The hallway started to crumble from the flames.Lin grabbed the two out of the way of a beam that a split second later would have killed them.Lin dragged the two girls out of the building. They emerged on the west side of the house. There was also a Leo there. It started to blast bullets towards the building. Sonya took out a flare, lit it, and threw it into the forest. The Leo took it's attention onto the flare as the three girls ran into the forest as fast as they could.  
"HERE!" Lin screamed. Lin pointed down to what looked like...a manhole? The other girls gave a look of confusion to Lin. "JUST DO IT!" The other two nodded and pulled the top of the supposed manhole and saw a metal ladder leading down into darkness. The girls started their way down the steps one, by one. After Lin got herself on the steps, she leaned her head down and replaced the top.  
They headed down the steps and soon reached the bottom. The three jumped off and landed in a large metal tube that extended to longer than they could see.  
"Just how exactly is this here?" Atara asked. Sonya held an expression on her face that also asked the same question.  
"Well," Lin explained in a matter-of-fact tone, " remember that summer when there were lots of scrap metal being dumped in the forest? Well, I decided to put it to good use."  
"Lin, you fucking amaze me sometimes." Atara commented.  
"It's what I do best." The three girls smiled as they started to walk down the long metal pipeway.  
"Fucking bitch is going down for this, you know!" Atara shouted.  
"Don't worry, we'll ALL be able to push the button on her," Sonya said with a revengeful tone in her voice.  
bEnd Flashback Sequence/B  
  
Atara sat there, looking at her hands that were injured very badly. She looked at the clock. It was already 9:00. How long had she sat there? She looked over to the bed to see Heero asleep. His bangs hung over his closed eyelids. He's so beautiful she thought to herself.  
  
  
Atara woke up with a jerk. The sun shone brightly in her eyes. She tried to stand up, but found herself unable to move her limbs. Looking at her hands Atara realized she had been tied to the chair she was sitting in. She layed sideways on the floor, her arms and feet both tied to the chair. Her gun was gone. Atara looked at the bed. Empty. Damn it! I must have fell asleep!  
Manuvering her hands, Atara reached down the back of her pants. She grabbed the handle of the knife she held secret there and brought the blade to the ropes that bound her hands. Slowly cutting through, she was able to release her hands from the chair. With that Atara quickly cut the ropes around her ankles.  
Atara played what might have happened through her mind. Heero must have woke up, saw me, tied me up, grabbed the gun and...fuck! Atara realized what had probably happened. She burst out the door, ran through the long hallway, and into the storage garage.  
"Damn it!" Atara shouted as she looked around the empty garage. The gundam Wing Zero was gone. Most likely taken by Heero. But then a thought suddenly emerged in Atara's mind. Why didn't he kill me?  
"Atara?"  
Atara jumped and surprised and turned around quickly, expecting to see an enemy. What stood there was a thoughtful face.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Carlos. I thought you were someone else."  
"It's alright. Hey, what happened to that gundam?" Atara sighed.  
"It was taken," Atara mumbled as she walked into the main room.  
"Well, if it was taken, why don't you go get it back?" the old man asked as he followed Atara.  
"Carlos, Carlos, Carlos. Not everything can be solved as easily as you think." Atara sat down, running her hand through her hair.  
"Remember, there's always hope." Atara smiled at her friends kind remark when a transmission started to run across the screen.  
b"Last night, at an Oz base located at La Grange Pointe, three rebels were captured. One of the rebels is rumored to be a gundam pilot. These rumors have been proven false by Oz."/b  
Atara stared at the screen in silence. Atara knew what would happen now. "Lin....Sonya." Atara stared to shiver with rage when she spoke a certain name. "Tawny."  
"Tawny? Who's Tawny?" the old man asked, staring at Atara with questioning eyes.  
"No time to explain. I have to leave, Carlos. Thank you." Atara grabbed a laptop and typed in a few access codes.  
"Now that I have the money," Atara gazed at her knife, " I need more weapons." Atara looked at the clock. "Damn it! No time." Atara ran out of the room, down the hallway, and out the back door. Walking down a dirt road, she slipped on a shirt, baggy jeans, a large jacket, and dark sunglasses.  
Tawny has to know where they are now. She's probably already there. I hope I get there in time.  
Atara looked up at the small airport which she was going into. She entered the main building and walked over to a woman in a uniform.  
"One ticket to the mainland."  
"Alright, that'll be $150.00"  
"Charge it on this." Atara handed the woman a small card. The woman slid the card through a small machine.  
"ID, please."  
"Of course." Atara handed the woman a card with a badly damaged picture of herself on it.  
"Alright, Ms.Hayes, your flight leaves in fifteen minutes." The woman held the two cards back.  
"Thank you." Atara took the cards and slid them in her pocket. She chuckled softly to herself as she walked down the boardway. Atara had thought up of Hayes a long time ago. Atara glanced at the plane and walked up to the plank which led inside it. She stepped in and quickly found a seat.  
She hummed a tune to herself as she waited patiently for the plane to take off. And since all she did was hum the whole fifteen minutes, we're gonna go straight to the plane taking off. Atara layed back in her seat as the plane shook, slowly rolling down the runway.  
She looked out the window at the passing soil. The green and browns mixed together, making a spiral of earthen colors. Atara sighed. The colors reminded her of the deep forest she had lived in most of her life. She even remembered the times when she was a child of how much she loved the forest. Once, when she was very young, she had saw a young doe and her fawn resting in the small sunlight cutting through the tall, evergreen trees. Atara smiled.  
"My life was spoiled," she muttered/sighed to herself. She thought about the other people in the world who suffered while she lived a peaceful, care-free life. She remembered running across the file of the young boy who was to be trained to be the 'Perfect Soldier'. When she first saw him at the base it was a sudden shock. There he was, the one she had heard about so much. She wanted to be with him, someone who was so strong. He had endured so much, yet never gave up. Images of him ran through her mind. Again the same question ran through her mind. Why didn't he kill me?  
She jerked in surprise as the plane landed. Damn it, I always fall asleep too easily! Atara waited patiently as the other passengers walked down the plank to solid ground.She stepped onto the hard concrete, shutting her eyes as she let a soft breeze caress her face.For once she let the stillness and utter peacefulness of the moment seize her body. She relaxed against the plane and swayed her head back and forth.  
"Sorry Miss, but all passengers must immediately go to the main building." The stillness shattered. She knew that voice. She opened her eyes quickly and stared into eyes as dark as space itself.  
"I see you recognize me, Atara. I've been waiting for you." The dark-eyed one gave a dark chuckle as she bored holes into Atara.  
"I-I'm sorry. I d-don't know what you're talking about." Atara smiled nervously and started to walk toward the main building.  
"Don't play fucking dumb with me. C'mon, give your old friend a hug." A twisted grin grew on the girls face.  
"I'm sorry, I don't know you." Atara spat out as she tried to walk, or otherise jog, to the main building. The girl's hand pushed her back against the plane. The girl leaned her mouth closer to Atara's ear.  
"Lin and Sonya welcomed me. Why don't you do the same?" The dark eyed girl chuckled again and stood back upright.  
"P-Please. I need to go." Atara shivered in fear as the girl pressed her even harder.The twisted smile now turned into a hate-filled grimace.  
"Bitch, I told you not to play fucking dumb! Now say my name!" Atara accepted she couldn't get away.  
"Tawny." Atara spat the words out like they were nasty insects caught in her mouth.  
"Oh, you do remember me, Atara. It's nice of you to remember lil ol' me." Tawny raised her fist and punched Atara hard in the right cheek. Atara fell on the ground, holding her jaw. Tawny picked her up roughly and threw her against the side of the plane.  
"Now, my dearest Atara, I'd like to have that disk we've been fighting about for the longest time." Tawny looked into Atara's face, a sneer painted on it.  
"Bitch. I'd rather DIE than give that disk to YOU!" With that, Atara spit right into Tawny's eyes. Tawny stood upright in reflex, wiping the spit out of her face. "BITCH!" Tawny shouted. Atara jumped up and started to run to the main building. Halfway there, Atara saw the Oz soldiers coming out of the doors. "Oh fuck..." Atara turned right. She saw a small bi-plane. She knew that if she could pilot, well sort-of pilot, a gundam she could pilot a small plane. By that time Tawny had stood up, revealing the gun held tightly in her hands.  
She shot at Atara. Miss. Atara quickened her pace. Almost there! Another shot, this time from an Oz soldier. Miss. She was six feet away from the plane.  
font size=14bBANG!/b/font   
font size=12The bullet entered through the back of Atara's right knee. Atara fell to the ground, clutching her now bleeding leg. Tawny slowly walked up to Atara, the barrel of her gun smoking.   
"I guess I'm not a bad shot after all, ne?" Tawny laughed. Atara dragged herself towards the plane. Tawny glanced at Atara's pitiful attempt to escape. Tawny swung her foot back and kicked Atara in the stomach. Blood sputtered from Atara's mouth.  
Tawny lifted the blunt end of her gun and whacked Atara upside the head. Atara immediately fell unconcious. Tawny smiled at what she had done, satisfied.  
  
Atara opened her eyes. Her head felt like it was spinning. She felt a sharp pain in her knee as she attempted to stretch. Her hands were handcuffed behind her and around the chair she was sitting in. She looked at the bandage covering her injured knee. She was back in her original clothing.   
"You finally woke up." Atara looked up at the girl with dark eyes and hair which was the same color tied back into a tight bun. Atara gave Tawny a death glare.  
"Aw, Atara. Are you angry at me? I don't see any reason why you should be." Tawny smiled.  
"I'm not giving you the disk." Atara held a look of defiance in her eyes. Atara heard grunts from around her. Turning her head, Atara saw several other Oz soldiers standing around her chair.  
"Well, maybe this will help your memory." Tawny spoke into a small microphone, "Proceed." A screen on the wall suddenly lit up, revealing the image of a drugged, barely concious Sonya. She was sitting in a chair, her head leaning on the edge of a table. Moans could be heard coming from Sonya's body.   
An Oz soldier stepped up from behind her and poured gasoline onto Sonya's back. Atara's eyes widened as he lit a match and lit Sonya's shirt.   
"SONYA!" Atara shouted. Moans of pain were heard from the body. The burning flesh could be heard popping and crackling. "Stop," Tawny ordered into the small microphone. The Oz soldier took poured a bucket of water onto Sonya's back. Atara was shaking.  
"Where's the disk?" Tawny fiercely questioned.  
"No!" Atara shouted.  
"Your choice," Tawny quietly responded. "Proceed with step number two." The Oz soldier nodded and threw Sonya's moaning body onto the floor. The Oz soldier lifted his boot and placed it onto Sonya's head. He started to apply pressure onto the small body's head. He pressed harder and harder until the sound of bones creaking could be heard. Atara's eyes widened even more. "Finish," Tawny ordered. The Oz soldier pressed his foot as hard as he could. The sound of Sonya's skull being crushed echoed throughout the small room. Atara closed her eyes as she heard the last snap.  
Atara immediately turned her head and vomited onto the floor. Her entire body was shaking viloently, tears streaming down her face. Atara started to cry, shivering and choking on her own tears.  
"She's histerical. Someone give her a sedative." Tawny grinned. An Oz soldier entered the room and injected a liquid into Atara's arm. A minute passed and Atara's body stopped shivering. Tears stopped flowing from her glazed eyes.  
"Sonya was always the cheerful one. Too bad." Tawny shook her head for emphasis.  
"You bitch!" Atara shouted in a rageful tone.  
"It's alright, little Atara. Sonya is in a better place now. She'll be remembered. I bet it'd make her really happy if you told me where the disk is." Tawny laughed.  
"I'LL NEVER TELL YOU!" New tears started to trickle down Atara's face.  
"Fine with me. But I wonder how Lin will feel about it, hhhmmmm?" Atara stared into Tawny's dark eyes.  
"You wouldn't...." Atara whispered.  
"Maybe we should ask Lin, herself? Tommorow we'll see." Tawny walked out the door to the room, the other Oz soldiers following. The door closed behind them, leaving the room in pitch black. Atara leaned her head and cried bitter tears. "Sonya..."  
  
The next day Atara found herself sitting on the cold floor of a prison cell. Her hands were shackled, the shackles connected to a small length of chain which connected to a latch which was welded into the wall. She waited for hours. Staring into the blackness made her body chill. A few more hours passed until the door opened. In stepped Tawny.   
"Good evening, Atara. How are you doing?" Atara glared at Tawny. "Doing great, I see." Tawny walked over to Atara. "I saw Lin today. She got a pretty nasty burn. I should tell the soldiers to stop putting so much gasoline." Atara ignored Tawny's smart tone of voice. "What's the matter? Can't think of anything to say?" Atara remained silent. "I'll come back when you feel more talkative. In the meantime Rudy will guard you."   
Tawny walked out the door as she heard the footsteps approaching Atara. She ignored the screams of anguish and fright from the room and walked into the darkness of the corridor.  
  
It had been three weeks, or at least that's what Atara guessed. Time went by very slowly. Her mind was starting to wander off. She could fell her saneness slipping. Anyday now she might give away the location of the disk without even knowing it. She felt utterly helpless, alone in this dark void. The door opened. She shivered. Rudy was the only one now that came into her cell so often.  
She scrunched up in a corner, shivering, hoping he would leave her alone.  
"What happened to you?" Atara stopped shivering and looked up to cobalt-blue eyes.  
"Heero?" A tear slid down her cheek. Heero looked at her strangely. Heero scanned her over again, his eyes widening.  
"What did they do to you?"  
"Well, being beaten and getting speical "treatment", as he likes to call it, from a certain guard named Rudy, and seeing my friend have her skull crushed right in front of me."  
Heero's eyes narrowed, he lifted his gun.  
"Where's the disk?"  
"You too? It's not that important, you know." Heero pulled back the safety. Atara looked at the gun he pointed at her. She wanted to die. She sighed and held her head back. Heero pulled the trigger. Atara braced herself. She waited for something to happen. Her shackled hands fell down in front of her. She looked up to see the chain broken. Atara looked at Heero, confused.  
Heero walked up to her and helped her up. She could barely stand. Her right knee was healed by now, but it still emmited a dull pain. Heero took her left arm and slung it around his neck, helping to support her. He led her down the small hall and into a larger one.   
"Why are you helping me?"   
"No one should have to go through that kind of torture." Atara took a long look at Heero. "There's a carrier we can use." She nodded as he handed her a small firearm. She cocked it in her hand. They walked down the hall when she saw someone very familiar. He came around the corner quickly, but stopped when he saw them.  
"Rudy, you son of a bitch! You're finally gonna get what you deserve! DIE!" Atara shot Rudy in the chest. The stunned Oz soldier stepped back, his chest bleeding. Atara shot again and again. Two more bullets sank into his chest. Atara kept firing into his chest until there was no more bullets. She kept pulling the trigger even as he fell on the ground, blood covering the floor. Heero took her hand and pushed it down. He looked into her eyes. They weren't as bright as they used to be. Their brightness had been replaced, and the eyes were now a dark green.Almost black.  
She dropped the gun on the floor, looking at his blood on her hand. She sighed and looked at Heero. He understood and kept on walking with her to the carrier. He helped her inside and sat in the pilot's seat. The hangar opened and the carrier started to drift into outer space. Atara held her head in her hands. Sonya is dead... The words repeated in her head over and over. She wondered what would happen to Lin.   
The sound of Sonya's skull cracking replayed in her mind. She felt like she might vomit, but kept it back. She looked at Heero. He again didn't kill her. She wondered why. A colony came into view. The carrier entered the inside of the colony and landed along a small runway. Atara squinted her eyes at the bright light. The darkness of her cell was what she was used to. The bright lights now were painful and she rubbed her eyes so that they could focus.  
The carrier stopped. Heero turned to look at her.   
"You think you can walk on your own?" Atara nodded. She stood up shakily, supporting her weight on the control panel in front of her. She put her hand to her side.She wobbled a little bit, but was able to walk off the carrier and onto the grass. She followed Heero as he walked into the main building. They both said nothing. Suddenly, a shrill voice came from around the corner.  
"Heero! I've found you!" Heero's eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed.  
"Kuso! Don't hesitate. Try to make it look real." Atara was confused. Suddenly, a girl with burnt gold hair rounded the corner.  
"Heero!" The girl exclaimed. Heero grabbed Atara and pressed his lips against hers. Atara was surprised at first, but then remembered what he said. If he wants it to look real I can make it look real! Atara pulled him closer, wrapping her arms around him, their lips still locked. The girl let out a high squeak of surprise. Atara took her hand and ran it through Heero's soft hair.  
"Heero! How could you!" The girl screached. Heero ignored her and stuck his tongue in Atara's mouth. At this point Atara was about to faint with joy. Oh, God! He's a good kisser! The girl squeaked and started to cry. The girl ran around the corner, sobbing histerically. Atara took her arms off of him, not wanting to seem desperate. Heero took his tongue out of her mouth and pulled away from her. Heero looked at her.  
"You're blushing."  
"Well, you said make it look real." Atara tried to act like it was nothing but inside her head she was screaming with happiness. Heero started off down the hall again, Atara following.Heero soon reached a certain room and opened the door. Heero stepped in. Atara hesitated for a moment, but also stepped in. There was Duo on the bed. Heero must have rescued Duo. Oh God, I hope Lin is okay.   
"So, we meet again," Duo grinned. Atara expected him to pull a gun out on her, but he didn't do anything. Duo looked her over again.   
"What the hell happened to ya?!" Duo asked, a look of amazement on his face.  
"Don't ask..." Atara sighed. Do I really look that bad? Atara walked over to a mirror. What stood instead of her reflection was a pale face with rings under her eyes. Her hair was messed up so bad it didn't make sense. She looked skinnier than anyone she had ever seen.They had fed her in the cell, but she looked so bad. She had cuts and bruises everywhere, and dried blood was in the inside of her bandages. She looked like hell.  
"Hey, who was that who just walked in?" Atara turned her attention to the person coming out of the bathroom. Atara's eyes widened.  
"Lin?!"  
"Atara?!"  
Atara wrapped her arms around Lin, shivering as she started to cry. Lin held Atara upright, holding her close.  
"I thought they had killed you!" Atara sobbed.  
"Atara, I know you're smarter than that! You know that no one can kill me!" Lin smiled and Atara laughed. Duo gaped at the two of them. He shrugged and turned around. Lin held Atara out so that she could take a look at her. Lin's eyes widened.  
"Okay, what the fuck did they do to you?!" Lin shouted.   
"It's a long story. But, Lin, how did you escape?!" Lin smiled at this. Lin loved to explain how she outsmarted people to get what she wanted.  
"Well, some Oz soldiers came. There was too many of them, so we all got caught."  
"Hey! I wasn't caught! I was freakin unconcious!" Duo shouted in protest. Lin glared at him.  
"Yes, Duo, you were unconcious."  
"Thank you for agreeing with me."  
"Anyway, those damned Oz soldiers took is to a seperate base. One group of soldiers took Sonya to a seperate room while another group put Duo and I in another.While we were locked in, I came up with a brilliant idea!"  
"I had woken up and almost strangled her by that time," Duo laughed. Lin gave Duo a death glare.  
"And while you were awake all you contributed was giving me a headache!"  
"It's what I do best, other than being Shingami that is."  
"Oh, shut up! Anyway, the guards came in to give us food when I exchanged a pack of cigarettes for some grade A poison. I mean this guy would have even given this stuff away for ONE cigarette. Anyway, when the guard came in, I slipped a peice of gum into his pocket which had the poison on it. He chewed the gum and, now that I think about it, it wasn't poison at all, it was a bacteria. Well, the guard got sick and passed the disease to the other guards. So, the next time they came in, they were so weak we practically blew them over. And THAT is how we escaped. Now, with you back, we can go rescue Sonya!"  
"What are you talking about?! All we did was whack the guys over the head and ran! There was no disease! No cigarettes! You didn't even have any freakin gum! And if you did have gum, why the fuck didn't you give me some?!" Duo shouted from the bed. Lin smiled innocently.   
"Well, that doesn't matter now. Now that you're back Sonya can be rescued! Then we can all kill that bitch Tawny and go somewhere safe! We'll all be together again soon!" Lin smiled. Atara's eyes were serious, and Lin was confused.  
"Lin...Sonya is.....Sonya is......" Atera stopped talking as she saw the tears in Lin's eyes. Lin gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. Tears started to run down her face. Atara held Lin close as tears started to run down her face as well. Duo walked into the other room where Heero had gone to. It's best to leave them alone he thought.  
"Oh my God......Oh my God......" Lin whuspered. Atara put her mouth close to Lin's ear.  
"Don't worry. We'll ALL be able to push the button on her." Lin looked up at Atara. Atara smiled, a single tear rolling down her cheek.   
  
That morning...  
  
Heero was already awake. He walked in to check on the two girls who had spent the night. He walked in to see the bed empty. He walked to the door to see a note pinned up. It read:  
  
bDear Heero,  
gone to kill the bitch. Might die, but who knows?   
signed, Lin and Atara/b  
  
Atara and Lin entered the base dressed in Oz uniforms. Walking down the hall, they got no trouble. They soon came to the room where Tawny was. Atera and Lin both pulled out their guns. Atara quickly flung open the door, shut it behind them, and pointed her gun at the figure standing by the bed.  
Dark, cold eyes stared back at the two sets of determind green and turquoise eyes. Both of the girls had their guns pointed directly at Tawny.  
"Go ahead you two, kill me. Wash your hands in my blood. I can tell that's what you want." The dark eyes narrowed.  
"Tawny, our hands will be stained with blood of one who had to die. You are drenched in the blood of innocence. Your fate is much worse than ours," Lin stated, eyes narrowing.  
"Oh, you mean Sonya? Do you still hear her skull being crushed, Atara? I find it a refreshing sound, how bout you?"  
Atara's eyes narrowed in hatred.  
"Damn you to hell, Tawny. Lin, let's push the button. For Sonya."  
"For Sonya."  
Both of the girls pulled the triggers of their guns. The dark eyes widened and stared down at the blood seeping from her chest. The dark eyes rolled back in Tawny's head and fell to the floor. The two girls stepped up to the body and both shot another bullet into her back.  
"And just to make sure." Atara placed the barrel of the gun at the back of Tawny's head. She pulled the trigger. Both girls looked down at the floor which was now red with blood. They both turned away and walked out of the room. Walking down the hall, no one paid attention to the girls. Even when they got into the carrier, they weren't noticed.   
The carrier soon reached the colony where it landed. Both girls walked into the main building.Atara opened the door to find a gun pointed to her head.  
"Where's the disk?" Heero asked.  
"Like I said before, I thought you guys were smarter! The disk has been in your gundam the WHOLE TIME!" Atara answered.  
"Nani?"  
"C'mon, gundanium is very hard to blow up, so hiding the disk in there is the perfect place." Heero stared at her. Atara sighed.  
"Fine, let me go get it." Atara walked to the storage garage, Heero and Lin following. Atara shot a cable-cord and climbed up to the cockpit. The cockpit opened and Atara searched around a bit. "Here it is!" Atara shouted down. Atara slid down the cord and landed in front of Heero.  
"Here ya go," Atara said, handing the disk over to Heero. Heero took it and walked back to the room. Lin and Atara followed. Heero walked over to his bed, pulled out his laptop and pushed the disk in. The screen turned a light blue and a little chibi Atara walked onto the screen. Lin gave Atara a side-ways glance. Atara shrugged in response.   
The chibi Atara stopped in the middle of the screen and started to talk:  
bHiya! How you doing, Atara! If this isn't Atara you sure are good to be able to get this thing. If this is Tawny, you can go to hell! Anyway, to enter press in the access code NOW! Thank you!/b  
Everyone looked at Atara who was smiling innocently. The chibi Atara on the screen bobbed it's head back and forth, waiting for the code to be typed in. Heero pointed his gun at Atara.  
"What's the access code?" Atara thought for a moment. She couldn't give away the information on the disk that easily.  
"HR69024XL9021044668NYCEVY4455"  
Heero typed in the code. The little chibi Atara suddenly looked VERY pissed. The chibi Atara began to speak:  
That is WRONG! Apparantly you are the enemy! This disk will now explode your computer into smithereens! Bye Bye!  
Suddenly, the disk came out. The laptop started to shake and turn red. Heero death glared at Atara, but Atara had grabbed the disk and Lin and ran out the door. The laptop on Heero's lap suddenly exploded into multi-colored confetti.   
Atara and Lin took the carrier and went straight back to Earth faster than Heero could say "Omae o korosu".  
  
The End....or is it?  
SilverDust: I finished it! I finished it!Yes! Did you like? Dislike? Tell me! I get so lonely...e-mail me at iamcool_2@netzero.net for comments or questions. 


End file.
